Dare It Like It's Hot!
by SilentKnightInDisguise11
Summary: Come one, come all! Dare ALL of your favourite 'Resident Evil' characters to do stupid insane things and stunts! Yes...you can dare me to do stuff too...oh, the insanity...and...dare it like it's hot!
1. Dares

Silent Knight: Hey guys, I'm doing this dare thing where you give reviews to what you want the Resident Evil characters - with big roles or small - to do and they **HAVE** to do it; no exceptions!!! It can be **ANYTHING**.

Leon: -Scared- I don't really like this idea...

Ashley: -Smiles- Well, I think it might be a good idea!!!

Leon: -Looks Shocked- You actually think that this is a good idea?!?! Are you nuts, woman?!?!?!?

Ashley: -About to Cry-

Silent Knight: Leon, tell Ashley you're sorry or **ELSE**!!!

Leon: Never!! -Runs Away-

Ashley: -Appalled- You're actually going to let him go just like that? Aren't you like gonna stop him or anything??? I mean, you can't just **LET **him leave this place, it won't be fair to the others!

Silent Knight: -Places Finger On Lips- ...wait for it...

_(Silence)_

Leon: -Runs In and Falls To The Floor- I made it, I actually made it!!! Now, I can go have hot, hot sex with Claire and Ada...at the **SAME TIME**!!! -Laughs Evilly-

Silent Knight and Ashley: ...

Leon: -Looks Up And Sees Them, Pales- ...um, you didn't hear that, did you...?

Ashley: I am **NEVER EVER **going to be the same again...thanks a lot Leon...

Silent Knight: God, you are so sick minded Leon, don't ever talk to me...**PLEASE**...!

Leon: -Looks Away- With pleasure.

Silent Knight: I am **SOOOO** sorry you had to see that guys. Anywho, please review and send in your dares. Remember, you can ask for anything for any character in Resident Evil. It doesn't matter even if they hadn't really been that much in the story.

Ashley: You can even dare daddy!!!

President: -Pops In- No, they can't.

Silent Knight: Yes, they can so shut up you little piece of...-swears-

Everyone: -Look At Yours Truly-

Silent Knight: -Looks At Them- ...what...?

President: Wow. I never thought you had that in you.

Ashley: Me too.

Leon: Me three.

Chris: -Walks In- Me eleven!!!

Silent Knight: ...okay...do you know your 123s Chris???

Chris: ...what? Oh, you mean my 1211s??? Of course I do!!! -Points To A Zombie- He thought me, ain't he nice...?

Everyone: -Look At Zombie, Scream And Run Away-

Zombie: -Walks Over To Chris- What happened to them?

Chris: -Shrugs- I dunno.

**---With The Others---**

Everyone: -Running All Over The Place, Screaming-

Silent Knight: -Stops Running And Screaming- Remember...**REVIEW**!!!!!!!!!!! Silent Knight over and out!!! -Starts Running And Screaming Again-


	2. Let The Dares Begin!

Silent Knight: Hey people!

Chris: Hay is for horses.

Silent Knight: -Rolls Eyes- Yea, yea, whatever. Hi people!

Chris: Hi is for horses.

Silent Knight: -Raises Eyebrow- Yea, sure, whatever. Hello-

Chris: -Cuts Her Off- Hello is also for horses.

Silent Knight: -Screams- Then what is NOT for horses?!?!?!

Chris: -Shrugs- …I don't know…

Silent Knight: …will somebody shut him up?

Wesker: -Grabs Chris and Drags him off-

Silent Knight: Thank you, anyway. Hey people!!! So we got a couple of dares, so, let's start with the first one. Let me tell you, though. Two dares a chapter, so the others will have to wait.

Rebecca: Okay, this one is from cryptic rain:

_OK! I dare Leon and Chris to SUPER GLUE Wesker and Krauser (cant really spell his name) to a wall with the help of Ashley._

_And if you can make something super funny happen to Ashley that would be AWESOME!_

_O ya PLEASE and THANK YOU!_

Silent Knight: Alright, let it…BEGIN!!!

* * *

***Wesker and Krauser fall from the sky, landing hard on their bum-bums***

Krauser: -Looks Around- What ARE we doing here?

Wesker: -Shrugs- All Silent Knight told us that we were supposed to be in a dare.

Krauser: If we were supposed to be in on a dare, then why wouldn't she tell us what we're supposed to do?

Wesker: For the last time, I don't know!!! So stop asking me!!!

Leon, Ashley and Chris: -Creep behind Wesker and Krauser-

Leon: -Whispers- So…let's do this?

Chris: -Whispers- Let's do this!

Leon: What about you Ashley???

Ashley: I can't believe I'm doing this.

Krauser: Who said that?

Chris: NOW!!!

***They push Krauser and Wesker onto a wall that's covered in…SUPER GLUE!!!***

Wesker: Hey! Get us off of here!!!

Leon: No way. Silent Knight didn't say that we had to take you off later.

Ashley: Neither did cryptic rain.

Krauser: -Stutters- Yo-you can't leave us here!!!

Chris: We can and we will.

Ashley, Leon and Chris: -Leave-

***Lights turn off, leaving Krauser and Wesker in the darkness***

Wesker: GET US OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Krauser: -Crying- I'm scared…

Silent Knight: On to the next one. Faddy, faddy now. Faddy, faddy…

***Fades, you can still hear Krauser crying***

* * *

***Ashley falls from the sky***

Ashley: -Gets On Her Feet- Dang it! It's my time. Gosh, I wonder what Silent Knight has planned for me; I hope it's pleasant…

***A row of doors fall from the ceiling***

Ashley: -Screams then Falls again-

***Silent Knight's laughter flows off in the distance***

Ashley: -Mad, Gets up- Silent Knight, get out here and let me hit you!

Silent Knight: Yea, sure I'll show myself. Anyway, pick a door, any door!

Ashley: -Confused- What if I don't want to?

Silent Knight: I'll throw into a pit of fan boys, and let me tell you, it's not pretty.

Ashley: -Gulp- Okay, okay. I'll pick one.

***Picks a door, then opens it***

Ashley: Hello? Is anyone in here? –Flicks open Lights-

Leon: NO! DON'T DO IT!

***Leon, Claire and Ada having…ya know…***

Ashley: Leon! …and two other girls I don't know…

Leon: -Laughs Nervously- Ummm…hey Ashley! What are you, –Clears Throat- What are you doing here?

***Silence***

Ashley: It was a dare.

***Silence***

Leon: Oh.

***Silence***

Leon: Well…can you like…leave…?

Ashley: -Relieved- I thought you'd never ask! –Runs Away-

Leon: -Smirks- Now…where were we?

* * *

Silent Knight: -Laughing- Well, wasn't THAT awkward? Cryptic Rain, hopefully you thought that was funny enough for your request.

Leon: That was not funny! I didn't want Ashley to see that! …what happens of she tells the President???

Silent Knight: -Rolls Eyes- I'm sure she won't.

---

***Ashley runs to President aka, her father***

Ashley: Daddy, you'll never guess what!

President: What happened, honey?

Ashley: Well, Silent Knight got this dare from cryptic rain and then I was supposed to…

---

Leon: What do you say about that?!

Silent Knight: Chill. Anyway, Jill, tell us the next dare.

Jill: Well, this isn't really a dare, more of a…

Silent Knight: -Confused- More of a what?

Jill: A…a…

Silent Knight: A what?!

Jill: …flame…

Silent Knight: -Has a Heart Attack- **(Just kidding!)**

Real Silent Knight: WHAT?!?!?!? Read it to me!!!

Jill: -Clears Throat- Here it goes…it's from Tony Branston:

_I dare you, the writer, to create something that's actually interesting and well-written._

_Script-format stories, and non-stories like this one in general, do not serve this purpose._

Silent Knight: Well, I'll give that dare a verbal answer. Tony, if that's your real name or penname, this story is interesting since I AM getting reviews. As for the well written part, we'll have to find out. Hopefully, that gave you an answer and don't worry, I'm not really pissed off at you. You're allowed to give a flame. In fact, I'd like to thank-you! Anyway, on to the REAL dare Ashley.

Ashley: This is from cupcakebooz:

_You really gonna make them do what ever the dare is?! COOL!_

_Hmm, ok let's see what do I have here in my secret little box of evilness that I did NOT steal from Wesker:_

_I dare Chris to drink 13 bottles of tequila and win a bitch-slap fight against Rebecca without his have Ada to chose between Leon, Krauser or Wesker._

Silent Knight: Alrighty then. LET US DO THIS!!! Ada, Chris, who wants to do a dare???

Ada and Chris: -Point at One Another-

Silent Knight: Okay, both of you it is!

Wesker: -Squints- Wait a minute, that IS my secret little box of evilness! Give it back!

Cupcakebooz: Never!

***Wesker starts chasing her, silence follows***

Silent Knight: …anyway…LET IT BEGIN!!!!!!

* * *

Ada: -Falls from Ceiling- Why does it have to be me first?!?!

***Leon, Wesker and Krauser fall in front of her***

Ada: Uh oh.

Everyone Else: -Sits down with popcorn-

Silent Knight: -Whispers to Others- This is gonna be good. BEGIN CHOOSING, ADA!

Ada: -Growls- I'm gonna kill you, Silent Knight.

Silent Knight: Yea, yea. Do that later.

Ada: Umm…I choose…no, forget that…I'll…no, not him…maybe, no…

Wesker: Bloody choose already!!!

Silent Knight: -Smirks- No, no. Don't rush her…let her take her time...

Chris: Yea. The longer she thinks, the more time it delays me of doing that stupid dare.

Ada: I'm trying to concentrate here! …let's see…Wesker.

Wesker: THANK YOU!

Ada: No, not you! …umm…

***After an hour***

Claire: -Frustrated- PICK ALREADY, BITCH IN A RED DRESS!!!!

Ada: Okay, okay! …uhhh…maybe, no…let's see…Leon...

Leon: THANK YOU! OH, YOU GUYS DIDN'T GET PICKED!!!

Ada: No, not you.

***After another hour***

Chris: Another hour, another hour, another hour, another hour.

Silent Knight: Great! Our popcorn is out! Sorry guys!!

Everyone else (Not including Ada, Leon, Krauser and Wesker) : -Whine-

***Two MORE hours_*_**

Everyone in Audience: -Sleeping and Snoring like Crazy-

Ada: Okay, I made a decision!

***Drum Roll***

Ada: I picked...-Pauses-

Ashley: Go on...

Chris: NO! DON'T!

Ada: -Ignores- ...Krauser.

Krauser: Yes!!! SHE PICKED ME!!! –Whisks Ada off of her feet- Now, let's have some time to ourselves, shall we?

Ada: -Giggles like Crazy- Okay!

Leon and Wesker: -Fall to their Knees- NOOOO!!!!

Leon: I thought you wanted to have another threesome with me and Claire, Ada!!!

Claire: LEON!!! DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD!!!!

Silent Knight: Too late.

Leon: -Looks at Yours Truly- So, Silent Knight, do you want to-

Silent Knight: -Cuts Him Off- Don't even think about it, Leon.

Leon: -Smirks- Already did.

Ashley: MY EARS!!!! MY PRECIOUS EARS!!!!

Rebecca: You mean your monkey ears.

Ashley: Shut up! –Tackles her-

Leon: Is it just me or do they look like-

Everyone Else: It's just you, Leon.

Silent Knight: Moving on to the next dare.

Chris: NOOOO!!!! I won't do it!!!!

Silent Knight: -Sighs- I told the audience that the person has to do it, Chris, whether or not the person wants to do it. So, I'm sorry Chris.

Chris: -Whines-

Silent Knight: No whining, Chris! LET IT…BEGIN!!!!

* * *

***Chris falls through the sky and hits his head***

Chris: OWW!

***12 tequila shots appear out of nowhere***

Chris: What the? How'd you do that, Silent Knight?

Silent Knight: I just did and just drink it already!

***Everyone from 'Resident Evil' and yours truly sit down with a new bucket of popcorn***

**Chris: Let's get thus over with… -Starts Chugging them Down-**

***Rebecca falls from the sky***

Rebecca: Wow! Easy there, Silent Knight! Don't want to kill me, do you? –Laughs at Stupid Joke-

Silent Knight: -Shifty Eyes- Sure…of course I don't…

Drunken Chris: Jill, what are you doing here?

Jill: I'm right here, you idiot!

Drunken Chris: Oh. Hey baby! –Waves-

Jill: Chris, I'm DEFINITELY not your baby!!!

Rebecca: Ready for this bitch fight?

Silent Knight: Wait! Chris, take off your clothes.

Claire: WHAT!?!?! I DON'T WANT TO SEE MY BROTHER NAKED, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!! –Runs Away-

Chris: O-okay. –Takes off Clothes.

Fan girl: -Whistles-

Silent Knight: Oi, you, fan girl! Get outta here!

Fan girl: -Giggles, then Runs Away-

Jill: Carry on!

Chris: Let's do this, bitch.

Audience (Us): Ooooh!

Rebecca: -Gasps- You did NOT just call me a bitch.

Chris: -Smirks- I think I just did.

Leon: BURN!

Rebecca: Shut up Leon!!!

***They start fighting***

Silent Knight: OUCH! She did NOT just do that.

Jill: -Closes her Eyes- He didn't!

Wesker: OH! That gotta hurt!

Chris: -Runs-

Rebecca: GET OVER HERE, CHRIS!!! HIT ME LIKE A MAN!!

Audience: OOOH, BURN!!!!

Chris: -Comes Back and Pounces on Her-

Audience: Let's go Chri-is, let's go! Let's go Chri-is, let's go! Let's go Chri-is, let's go! Let's go Chri-is, let's go!

Chris: -Punches Rebecca-

Rebecca: -Kicks Chris in the Face-

***They go on fighting, until…***

Chris: -Punches Rebecca Hard in the Gut-

Rebecca: -Falls to the Floor, Unconscious-

Silent Knight: -Runs Down- 1, 2, 3! You're out! Chris is the winner! –Grabs one of His Hands and Raises it Up-

Audience: -Cheer-

* * *

***They plan a victory party, slow song comes up***

_Pairs Dancing:_

_Chris and Jill _**(Jill didn't want to, but Chris made her. He's still naked. –Shudder-)**

_Rebecca and Billy_ **(She's conscious and all bandaged up, thanks to Billy)**

_Leon and Ashley_ **(Claire is still gone thanks to Chris while Ada and Krauser are…a little busy, still)**

_President and Wesker_ **(Yours truly is still laughing her head off because of this pair)**

**(Yours truly is not dancing, just watching the pairs and still laughing about the President and Wesker's situation)**

Silent Knight: -Drink her Punch; looks at Camera- Hey, you guys are still here? Well, what are you doing here? Why aren't you gone yet??? –Looks Around, then Whispers- I'll let you guys in a secret. I spiked everyone's drinks except mine so they should get crazy any moment now. I think you guys should leave...

Billy: Guys, I don't feel so good.

Ashley: -Touches her Head- Me neither.

Silent Knight: -Calls Out- I'm sure it's nothing, keep dancing! –Whispers to Camera again- Go already! By the way, review. Silent Knight over and out!


	3. Shocked Silences Somtimes Reveal A Lot

**WARNING! THIS MAY MENTION THREESOMES, FOURSOMES, SIXSOMES AND FEMALE SLASH PLUS LEON'S NASTY MOUTH!!!! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!!**

Silent Knight: Okay, another outrageous chapter for 'Dare It Like It's Hot!' I don't own 'Resident Evil' or its characters. This idea, though, is my own and the only thing that I own. Anyway, let's begin. Chris, please read us a dare!

Chris: -Comes In- Alrighty, this is from ShabowBrawler2000:

_ok, i have my brand of torture. and it's gonna be dreadful._

_Jill/Claire: get into a major fight/rant about why your man is better than the other._

_Leon/Chris: glatiator battle._

_Billy: rebecca is gonna give you a new hairstyle._

_Silent Knight: juggle random Resident Evil enemies._

_Ada: speak another language, or kick leon. very hard._

_Ashley/Steve/Ada: start a heavy metal band._

_Rebecca: after giving billy a new hairdo, i dare you to spray the Proto tyrant with silly string, for three minutes._

_also - uses god like powers to attach wesker to the wall-_

_Carlos/Leon/Chris/Jill: -gives each 20 throwing knives- knives. wesker. target. go._

_Salazar: no soup for you. - kicks him into vat of cheese. molten cheese._

_and for good story, here's a fishy stick and cookie._

_From Shadowbrawler20. YAY FISHY STICK AND COOKIE_

Leon: Wow, that's A LOT.

Ashley and Ada: YAY FISHY STICK AND COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***Cricket, cricket***

Silent Knight: …alright…we're starting this list, first runner up –Pauses-

***Drum roll***

Silent Knight: …Jill and Claire! They have to fight about who is better…Leon or Chris.

Billy: None of those two are.

Silent Knight: -Squeals- Billy bob! –Hugs Him-

Billy: Get off of me!

Silent Knight: FINE! –Lets go- On with the dare, then!

Jill and Claire: -Whine-

Silent Knight: Stop that, whining is for losers! LET IT…BEGIN!!!

* * *

***Jill and Claire fall from the sky***

Claire: What's with Silent Bitch and falling from the sky?

Silent Knight: -Walks In- Don't call me a bitch and I like to see people falling from the sky, okay? Claire, state your case.

Claire: Leon is SOOO better than Chris.

Silent Knight: -Sarcastic- Wow, great at being original, Claire.

Claire: Thank you!

Silent Knight: …Jill, state your case.

Jill: Um…Chris is good in bed.

Claire: MY EARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT BURNS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jill: -Rolls Eyes, Muttering- Such a baby…

Claire: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!

Jill: Nothing!

Claire: Oh, okay.

Silent Knight: Alright Claire, go ahead.

Claire: -Confused- With what?

Silent Knight: -Rolls Eyes- Why you think Leon is better than Chris.

Claire: …he's not Chris?

Silent Knight: -Nods- I guess I'll take that. –Whispers- Even though it is kinda stupid.

Claire: WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?!?!?!?!

Silent Knight: Nothing, nothing at all.

Claire: …oh…

Jill: -Gasps- Well then, Leon's not Chris.

Claire: Leon is certainly better than Chris!

Jill: IS NOT!

Claire: IS TOO!

Jill: IS NOT!

Claire: IS TOO!

Jill: IS NOT!

Claire: IS TOO!

Jill: IS NOT!

Claire: IS TOO!

Jill: IS TOO!

Claire: IS NOT!

Jill: Gotcha!

Claire: THAT'S IT!!! –Tackles Her-

***They start fighting***

Leon: CAT FIGHT!!!!

Chris: C'mon Jill, beat my sis up good!

Leon: I bet you Claire's gonna win.

Chris: No, Jill is.

Leon: Claire.

Chris: Jill.

Leon: Claire!

Chris: Jill!

Leon: CLAIRE!

Chris: JILL!

Leon: CLAIRE!

Chris: JILL!

Leon: CLAIRE!

Chris: JILL!

Leon: CLAIRE!

Chris: CLAIRE!

Leon: JILL!

Chris: Gotcha!

Leon: Please, Claire is so gonna win. You should see how dominant she is in bed. She ALWAYS takes control, it's kinda sexy.

***Everyone stops what their doing and look at him, shocked***

Chris: DUDE!!!! SHE'S MY SISTER!!!

Leon: Please! Don't tell me that you don't have THAT type of dreams about her!!!!!

Silent Knight: Look Leon, you might think Claire's good in bed, but we certainly don't.

Leon: AHA! That means all of you have been bed with Claire! –Pauses- Wait a minute. CALIRE!

Claire: -Confused- What?

Leon: How could you have sex with all these people?!?! Why didn't you guys wait for me?!?!?!?!

***Shocked silence***

Silent Knight: …um…onto…onto the…uh…next dare…

Billy: Which is…?

Rebecca: -Looks at dare list- Chris and Leon, a gladiator battle.

***Leon and Chris glare at each other***

Billy: -Asks Yours Truly- Can I say it?

Silent Knight: NEVER!!!! …sure, go ahead.

Billy: Let it…BEGIN!!!

* * *

***Leon and Chris wake up, dizzy, on a plank that's under the pit of…fan girls…***

Fan Girls: -Scream-

***Leon and Chris plug their ears***

Leon: -Shouts over Screams- WOW, FOR THE FIRST TIME, WE DIDN'T FALL FROM THE SKY!!!!!

Silent Knight: -Shouts over Screams- I CAN HEAR YA, YOU KNOW!!!

Chris: -Shouts over Screams- WHATEVER!!!!

***Lightening comes and strikes him***

Leon: -Shouts over Screams- THAT GOTTA HURT!!!!

Chris: Let's…just get on with the battle…

***They get those…things that you need to have to knock each other down…and start fighting***

***Leon hits Chris***

Chris: Oh no you didn't! –Hits Leon-

Leon: Oh yes I did! –Hits Chris-

***They keep on hitting each other, goes on for HOURS…***

Silent Knight: -Gets Cranky- SOMEONE FALL ALREADY!!!!

***Chris and Leon so shocked by outburst that they fall into the pit of fan girls***

Fan Girls: -Scream on Top of Their lungs-

Silent Knight: Oh well, onto the next dare…what IS the next dare?

Krauser: -Reads, Bursts out Laughing- It's with Rebecca… -Laughs- …giving Billy Coen **(Is that his last name?)**…a… -Laughs- …a…

Ada: SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!

Krauser: NEW HAIRDO!!! –Bursts out Laughing, Yet Again-

Ada: That IS funny! –Starts Laughing-

Billy: No, it's not!

***Everyone else** (Except Rebecca and Billy) **starts laughing***

Rebecca: Don't worry, I'll give you a good makeover…I mean hairdo.

Ashley: LET IT BEGIN!!!

Silent Knight: -Mutters- Great. Now EVEYONE'S stealing my line…

* * *

***Billy and Rebecca are placed inside a vacant salon***

Billy: -Deeply Sighs- Okay, on with it.

Rebecca: Don't worry; I'll give the BEST do EVER!!!

Billy: -Not Believing Her- Uh-huh, go ahead then.

Rebecca: Alright! Let's do this!

***Grabs scissors and 'works her magic'***

Rebecca: Soo…do you like it???

***Looks in the mirror***

Billy: REBECCA, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!?!?!?!

Rebecca: I gave you a Mohawk. I thought it would look good on you-

Billy: -Cuts her Off- Well you thought wrong!

***Rebecca starts crying***

***Billy starts to turn very nervous***

Billy: Rebecca, um…I'm sorry?

***Rebecca runs away, still crying***

***Ashley comes up to him and slaps his arm***

Ashley: You insensitive jerk!

Ada: -Comes In- I know, you could've lied and said that you like it!

Chris: You're such a boob.

Silent Knight: Anyway, what's the next dare on that freakishly long list?

Leon: You, Silent Knight, have to juggle 'Resident Evil' enemies.

Silent Knight: WHAT?! No, no way.

Wesker: -Smirks- You DID say that the person can't deny the dare, so you HAVE to do it.

Silent Knight: NEVER!!! –Tries to Run Away-

Krauser and Salazar: -Catch her-

Silent Knight: -Struggles- LET ME GO!!! –Pauses- …Salazar??? What are you doing here?

Salazar: Well, you did say that the dares could be for everybody.

Jill: No, the reviewer has to dare you if you want to do this, Salazar!

Salazar: But, then NOBODY will want to dare me!!!

Silent Knight: Your saying that like it a bad thing. All these dares are bad. B – A - D. My mother won't EVER approve with some of the things I'm writing, do you know that?

Salazar: -Shrugs- Bid deal.

Silent Knight: -Mutters- Evil little imp…

Salazar: WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!?!

Silent Knight: -Sighs- GAWD! Why does EVERYONE think that I say something bad about them?!?!?!?!

Jill: I don't know. Because you do???

Silent Knight: Ha-di-ha, Jill.

Billy: I though it was funny.

Krauser: You think everything is funny.

Billy: MAYBE BECAUSE IT IS!!!!

Ashley: People, calm down.

Chris: WHY DON"T YOU CALM DOWN?!?!?!?!?!

Ada: …she is…

Chris: Oh, right. –Chuckles-

Salazar: Shouldn't we get on with the dare???

Everyone: YES!!!!

Silent Knight: NO!!!!

Everyone Else: LET IT…

Silent Knight: Guys, please, I beg of you!

Everyone Else: …BEGIN!!!

* * *

***Your truly falls flat on her face***

Silent Knight: -Groans- Maybe I should do that from now on…

***Enemies from 'Resident Evil' fall in front of her***

***They consist of: A couple of zombies **(Apparently, their lip locking –Shudder-)**, Wesker, Krauser, Salazar, a tryant (sp?), the T-virus and the Red Queen***

Silent Knight: -Sighs- Well, let's get on with the show…

***Your truly starts juggling them***

***They fall on top of her once or twice **(Somehow, the zombies are _STILL _lip locking –Another Shudder-)**, but most of it goes smoothly. Until…***

Silent Knight: Oof!

***They fall on top of her***

Chris: Ouch! That has to hurt!

Ada: I'm sure it does. A _TRYANT_ fell on top of her!

Ashley: Along with the T-virus.

Leon: Wesker too.

Rebecca: Today is NOT her greatest day.

Leon: Onto the next dare. What is the dare, guys???

Silent Knight: -Yours Truly's Voice comes from Underneath the FAT People- Ada, you have to either speak another language or hit Leon. –Reads the List- Hard.

* * *

Ada: _Bien, si tengo que a..._ (1)

Leon: Ah!!! A Spanish talking Ada zombie!!! –Pulls out His Gun-

Chris: -Chanting- Kill her. Kill her. Kill her. Kill her.

Ada: _¡Qué es usted doing?! ¿PIDE usted una pena de muerte???_ (2)

Jill: Is this like charades?

Leon: I con do the charades! –Starts doing the robot-

Ada: _Eso es el robot, el idiota._ (3)

Leon: -Still doing the Robot- See? She likes it.

Silent Knight: -Confused- I think she called you an idiot…

Chris: Yea, sure she did.

Ada: _¿Por favor lo puedo golpear yo?_ (4)

Salazar: Next dare…

Ada:_ El osa luego es que mí, Steve y Ashley para comenzar una banda metálica pesada._ (5)

Ashley: All I understood was Steve and Ashley.

Steve: -Pops In- Did someone call my name?

Everyone: WOW!

Ada: _¡AH!_ (6)

Steve: Ooh, a Spanish chick! That's sexy…

Leon: Back off, she's mine.

***They have a death glare***

Ada: _Yo lo escogeré sobre usted cualquier día, Leon._ (7)

Leon: -Smiles- See? Even she picks me. –Hugs Her...then Bits her On her Ear-

Ada:_ IDIOTA!_ (8)

Jill: I think she called you an idiot again.

Chris: I'm sure she didn't.

Silent Knight: Anyway, the dare is that Steve, Ashley and Ada have to make a heavy metal band.

Steve: So Silent Knight, after this do you want to have dinner?

Leon: No way! Silent Knight is my sex buddy #3!

***Uncomfortable silence***

Silent Knight: Yea, sure. Just…leave me alone and don't talk to me for the rest of the chapter, okay?

Leon: Silent Knight! I thought you want to have a foursome with me, Claire and Ada.

Claire: LEON! DON'T DISCUSS OUR PERSONAL MATTERS OUT LOUD!!! Ask her later like you, me and Ada had planned!

***Another uncomfortable silence***

Silent Knight: I'm just going to…leave…if you don't mind… -Leaves-

Ada: _¡Gran, ahora ella no querrá hacerlo ya, trabajo bueno!_ (9)

Steve: ...let's just do the dare.

* * *

***They do the stupid metal band thing***

* * *

Chris: Wow. That was THE shortest dare EVER.

Silent Knight: -Comes In- Okay, I feel better now.

Leon: You did with Steve, didn't you?! Great, she's not a virgin anymore!!!

Silent Knight: -Leaves Again-

Rebecca: Stop creeping her out, Leon.

Billy: Man, this is so tiring…

Wesker: This is probably the longest dares we had to do EVER.

Salazar: Where is Ada and Jill?

Wesker: Wait a minute...Claire and Ashley are not here either.

Billy: Do you guys think that…?

***Silence***

Leon: Wait for me guys!!! –Runs Off-

Silent Knight: -Walks In- Finally, he's gone!

Steve: So...what about that date???

Silent Knight: Oh, you just talked to me. Date's not gonna happen anymore.

Steve: WHAT?! NO!!

Silent Knight: Sorry, you talked to me when I strictly told you not to. A deal's a deal.

***Steve sighs and leaves***

Rebecca: I'm going to check if he's okay.

Silent Knight: Do you want to do the rest of the list next time guys? I'm getting tired…

Billy: Yea, I am too.

Chris: Me as well. Glad to know we agree on something.

***They hear Ada say,** _¡Más rápido, Rebecca, más rápido!_***** (10)

Wesker: What did THAT mean???

***Everyone in shrugs***

***They then hear Rebecca say,** _OH, Leon, Steve…DON'T STOP!!!_*****

***Shock Silence***

Billy: Let's never speak of this…EVER…

Everyone in Room: -Nods- NEVER.

* * *

Meanings for Ada's Nonsense:

**(1)** _Alright, if I have to…_

**(2)** _What are you doing?! Are you ASKING for a death sentence???_

**(3)** _That's the robot, idiot._

**(4)**_ Can I please hit him?_

**(5)**_ The next dare is that me, Steve and Ashley to start a heavy metal band._

**(6)**_ WOW!_

**(7)**_ I'll pick him over you any day, Leon._

**(8)**_ IDIOT!_

**(9)**_ Great, now she won't want to do it anymore, good job!_

**(10)** _Faster, Rebecca, faster!_


	4. Another Round Of Dares

Silent Knight: Hey, hey, hey! Ready for another round of 'Dare It Like It's Hot!'?

Leon: Hell yeah!

Silent Knight: Leon…I wasn't asking you. I was asking the readers.

Chris: I'm ready!

Steve: Me too!!!

***Silent Knight sighs and shakes her head***

Silent Knight: Anyway, sorry for not updating for a while! Really, really sorry!

Steve: You should say sorry to me because you didn't go on a date with me!

Silent Knight: -Sighs- How many times do I have to tell you that you talked and I had specifically told you not to, that means that I can't go on a date with you anymore.

***Steve pouts***

Silent Knight: Moving on, let's go onto the dares that we have to yet finish…

Ada: This is the dare list that we have yet to finish by Shadowbrawler2000 that goes like this:

_Rebecca: after giving billy a new hairdo, i dare you to spray the Proto tyrant with silly string, for three minutes._

_also - uses god like powers to attach wesker to the wall-_

_Carlos/Leon/Chris/Jill: -gives each 20 throwing knives- knives. wesker. target. go._

_Salazar: no soup for you. - kicks him into vat of cheese. molten cheese._

Silent Knight: Alrighty, Rebecca, LET IT…BEGIN!!!

* * *

***Rebecca falls from the sky and gets up, nervous***

Rebecca: Okay, Rebecca, you can do this…you can do this…

Silent Knight: Here ya go. –Hands Her Silly String–

Rebecca: Why are you here???

Silent Knight: Well, someone has to be your silly string hander, right? I mean, you have to do this for about… -Looks at Watch - …for three minutes. This means you end this at 3: 45.

Rebecca: -Sarcastic- Gee, thanks, I didn't know that.

Silent Knight: Watch it.

Proto Tyrant: Girls, girls, that's enough.

Rebecca: What do you know, idiot?! –Sprays Him with Silly String-

***After 3 minutes***

Silent Knight: Wow, good job, I can't believe you actually did that.

Rebecca: Why? You thought I would die?

Silent Knight: -Laughs Nervously and Looks Around- Of course not…

Billy: Well, you did great, Rebecca.

Silent Knight: Billy bob! –Hugs Him-

Billy: Silent Knight…don't make me use my restraining order against you…

Silent Knight: -Backs Away, Pouting-

Billy: Good.

Rebecca: Yea, yea, thanks. Steve…what did you think of it? –Giggles Girlishly-

Steve: -Looks Away From Yours Truly- Huh, what? I mean…yea, it was great…loved it… -Looks at Yours Truly Again-

***Rebecca pouts***

Billy: Gr…

***Rebecca leaves followed by yours truly***

***Steve about to leave when Billy **_(bob)_ **pulls Steve towards him***

Billy: Stop trying to get with my girl!

Steve: …Silent Knight is your girl…???

Billy: No, I'm talking about Rebecca!

Steve: I don't even like Rebecca, she's ugly!!!

Billy: What. Did. You. Say?!

***Billy lifts his fist up to punch Steve in the face***

---

**A/N:**

**Silent Knight: This part is a little gruesome so…let's go on…**

---

Salazar: On to the dares.

Silent Knight: Shut up little Spanish Midget! On with the dares! What's next?

Leon: Um…it's me, Chris, Carlos and Jill. Wesker's our target and we all get 20 knives to throw at him.

Carlos: Ooh…this is so going to be sweet!

Jill: LET IT…BEGIN!!!

Silent Knight: STOP STEALING MY LINES, PEOPLE!!!!

* * *

***Jill, Carlos, Leon and Chris fall from the sky, falling on their faces***

Jill: Hey, I thought you weren't going to do that anymore!!!

***Yours truly walks in wearing a bright blue dress***

Silent Knight: I never said that I'd stop, now did I?

Carlos: Why are you wearing that anyway?

Silent Knight: -Shrugs- I don't know. I just…wore it.

Chris: Can we just hit Wesker with knives now?!

Leon: Yea, I want to hit him hard after everything he made us do! I never had to think that much in years!!

Silent Knight: Alright, alright, people. Let get on to it, then!

***Yours truly hands each of them 20 knives***

***Wesker comes in, attached onto a wheel***

Silent Knight: Wait for me to say 'go'.

Jill: -Sighs- Fine, we'll wait.

Wesker: I SHALL GET YOU ALL FOR THIS!!!

Silent Knight: Yea, yea, tell that to my reviewers!

***Yours truly spins the wheel***

Wesker: AHHH!!!

Silent Knight: ON THE MARK…

***Everyone starts getting ready***

Silent Knight: GET SET…

***Everyone is into position***

Silent Knight: GO!!!

***They all start shooting, even when Wesker threatens them***

AFTER…

Carlos: Wow that was fun.

Leon: Yea, you can say that again.

Carlos: Wow that was fun.

Leon: Yea, you can say that again.

Carlos: Wow that was fun.

Leon: Yea, you can say that again.

Carlos: Wow that was fun.

Leon: Yea, you can say that again.

Carlos: Wow that was fun.

Leon: Yea, you can say that again.

Carlos: Wow that was fun.

Leon: Yea, you can say that again.

Jill, Silent Knight and Chris: WE GET IT, SHUT UP ALREADY!!

Leon and Carlos: Sorry…

Silent Knight: You know you guys have the worst of aims; none of them even touched Wesker. How did you guys survive in those games?

Jill: Oh, that's easy. The person playing those games plays us so we don't have to do anything but talk and say stuff that we have no idea means at all.

Leon: Yup, and since we can't do anything but talk…I HAFTA THINK!!!

Chris: Yea, tell me about it. I DON'T WANNA THINK!!!

***Everyone else just mumbles out a yes and talks nonsense to each other about thinking and crap***

Silent Knight: Well, let's get out of here now.

Wesker: WAIT! What about me?

Chris: It's simple…we leave you here. None of us has to think about that.

Everyone else: Yea, that's true…

***They start talking crap and leave Wesker in the dark***

Wesker: Well, this is just great! What ELSE can go wrong?

Jill: -Enters- Fan girls, ATTACK!

Fan girls: OH MY GOSH, IT'S…WESKER!!! –Scream-

Wesker: NO…NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME, ALL OF YOU!!

Fan girl #1: YOU'RE SO SEXY, WESKER!!

Fan girl #2: YEA, WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH…YOU'RE A SEX GOD!!!

Wesker: …really…?

Fan girls: YES!

Wesker: -Smirks- …oh, I could get used to this…

* * *

Billy: So…now that's over…next challenge!

Silent Knight: You know, Billy Bob, I've never seen you this hyper.

Rebecca: Wait, where's Steve?! –Looks Around Hurriedly-

Silent Knight: Who cares?! Moving on…

Steve: -Comes In, His Whole Body Bloody- Silent Knight, I'm here for you!

Rebecca: -Gasps In Horror- Steveykins! –Hugh Him-

Steve: OW!! Get away from me! –Pushes her Away and Runs for Yours Truly-

Silent Knight: -Tries to hold him Back- Next review, please!

Ada: Next review is from Cryptic Rain:

_hahahahaha that was so COOL!_

Thank you Silent Knight!

Silent Knight: Aw… -Still Trying To Keep Steve Away From Her- Thanks, Cryptic Rain! –Smiles…Sort of– Now, back to the dares…?

Leon: Alright…this one is from Haveyouseenmyghost:

_This is actually a pretty great idea! And about that flame from :Tony.: I would like to see him write this in something other than script format. Go ahead.  
Anyways, okay, I have a dare.  
I dare Wesker to feel Silent Knight up  
*evil laughter*_

Silent Knight: -Gasps, Letting Go Of Steve-

Steve: -Laughs Evilly and Hugs Her, Getting Blood All Over Her-

Silent Knight: -Doesn't Care, Still Staring at Leon in Shock- He has to…what…?

Leon: He has to grab your-

Silent Knight: SHUT UP, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!!

Billy: Okay, in you go! LET IT…BEGIN!!!

Silent Knight: -Falling Into Pit of Darkness where Wesker Is- NOOOOO!!!

* * *

***Silent Knight falls flat on her face in front of Wesker, who for some reason has no fan girls with him***

Wesker: Silent Knight…? What are you doing here in the –Demonic Voice- Pit of Darkness –Demonic Voice Ends-?

Silent Knight: I'm in the –Demonic Voice- Pit of Darkness –Demonic Voice Ends- because I just happen to be in the next dare.

Wesker: Really, what is it?

Silent Knight: -Uncomfortable- You're in it too.

Wesker: Okay...what are we supposed to do, then?

Silent Knight: We have to…you need to…we're supposed to…

Wesker: -Annoyed- SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!

***Silent Knight goes up and whispers in his ear***

Wesker: I HAVE TO WHAT?!?!?!?!?!

***Silent Knight nods and sighs, pulling him off the spin-thingy***

Silent Knight: Well, go ahead. –Looks Away-

Wesker: I…uh…um…

Silent Knight: -Still Looking Away- Just do it!!!!

***Wesker reaches out and "feels Silent Knight up" and then pulls away quickly***

Silent Knight and Wesker: -Turn Away from Each Other- Ewww…

* * *

Silent Knight: I am so happy that was over!

Wesker: You telling me…

Ashley: Anyways, on to the next one!!

Krauser: Okay, the next and last one for today is from VampireGirl-102:

_I dare Leon, Ada, Chris, Claire, and Wesker to play strip poker! Or twister both of which would be inappropriate (sp?)  
Or Leon and Chris to be handcuffed together and placed into a room filled with zombies and have to fight their way out without getting infected...or dying!_

Silent Knight: Alrighty, what do you guys want to do?

Leon, Chris, and Wesker: Strip Poker.

Ada and Claire: Twister.

Silent Knight: STRIP POKER IT IS!!

Leon and Chris: YES! –High Five Each Other-

Claire and Ada: -Whispers- Perverts…

Billy, Ashley and Silent Knight: LET IT BEGIN!!!

Silent Knight: -Turns to Billy And Ashley- STOP DOING THAT!!

---

***They play strip poker***

_Claire: Only in her underwear, she isn't very good in strip poker._

_Chris: In a shirt and boxers._

_Leon: Still has all of his clothes on, I'm thinking he's been playing this before… -Shudder- _

_Ada: Her red dress is off, only in her underwear and bra._

_Wesker: In his boxers._

Silent Knight: Ooh, I wonder who's going to lose.

***Claire then looses***

Everyone Else: TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF.

Chris: NO, DON'T DO IT, DON'T DO IT!!

Claire: I have to… –Takes off underwear-

Leon: -Grins-

Chris: -Covers Eyes and Runs Away- AHH!!!!

* * *

Krauser: That's it for today!

Silent Knight: See you later and remember…REVIEW AND PLEASE DO REQUEST A DARE!!!

Everyone: Silent Knight over and out!

***Fades away, you can still hear Chris screaming, "AHH!!!"***


	5. And We're Back For More

Silent Knight: -Looks Around- Wow. How long has it been?

Chris: Too long! Everyone missed my birthday party! -Pouts-

Ava: Uh...that was hardly a birthday party. You opened up presents, took off your clothes, screamed at the top of your lungs, and just ran around like an idiot.

Leon: Oh, yeah! I remember that! Awesome, dude!

Chris: -Grins- I know, right?

***They high five, but completely miss each other's hands***

Billy: Are you two idiots drunk?

Chris and Leon: -Nod Stupidly-

Silent Knight: BILLY! -Hugs Him-

Billy: Ugh. Not again.

Steve: -Glares at Billy- Can we just start with the dares?

Sheva: I'm gonna agree with Steve.

Silent Knight: -Let's go of Billy- Oh, guys! I almost forgot! Meet yet another character who'll keep on coming here from now on out: Sheva Alomar. Chris, you'll probably remember her from -

Chris: Well hello there. How are YOU doing? -Winks Suggestively-

Sheva: -Giggles-

***Jill pops in***

Jill: -Clears Throat- CHRIS! WHAT. DO. YOU. THINK. YOU'RE. DOING?

Chris: -Falls to his Knees- She means nothing to be me, baby. I swear! I swear!

***Sheva gasps dramatically, then angrily turns away from them***

Sheva: Uhm...hello...? The dares?

Silent Knight: Calm down. We're getting to them. Who wants to read the first one we're gonna do in a long time?

Everyone Else: -Raise hand- Ooh ooh! Me! Me!

Wesker: -Crosses Arms- Idiots...

Silent Knight: WESKER! I CHOOSE YOU!

Chris: -Whispers to Leon- Looks like they're playing Pokemon.

Leon: -Grins- Dirty version.

***The two giggle like school girls***

Wesker: -Irritated- We can hear you, idiots!

Silent Knight: -Winks- But I won't mind playing with you. Get it? Get it? Ha! I made a dirty! -Cackles-

Steve: WESKER NOW, TOO?

Silent Knight: Hey! There's plenty of yours truly to go around...but not to you.

***Steve groans***

Wesker: Look, can I just read the damn dare?

***Everyone else nods, quiet for once***

Wesker: Alright. Good. -Takes out List- Let's see here..aha! The next dare's from Hazel1406, and it says...wait -_ WHAT_? -Starts Freaking Out-

Chris: -Tries to Read Over his Shoulder- What is it? What is it?

Wesker: -Turns and Grabs Chris from Neck- Come near me and die, Redfield. -Throws Him like a Sack of Potatoes-

Random Fangirl: Meep! Must. go. and. make. Wesker/Chris. slash. oneshot. -Runs off-

Wesker: Great! Nice going! -Glares at Chris-

***Chris hides behind an irritated Jill***

Silent Knight: Seriously, though. What does it say?

Sheva: We're all waiting, Wesker.

Wesker: Ahem. Right. Uh...this next one is from Hazel1406:

_Silent Knight...go screw yourself._

Audience: Ooh!

Silent Knight: _What_? Give me that! -Snatches it From Him-

Wesker: HEY! GIVE THAT -

***Silent Knight uses her author powers to pin him to the wall**_ (Not in THAT way, you perverts)_*****

Silent Knight: Here's the _real_ dare from Hazel1406:

_HAH._

_Well, I dare Wesker to have a pillow fight against Rebecca and Claire (payback for getting shot in the chest "Rebecca" and getting the shit kicked out of "Claire")_

_but..._

_Just to make shit more difficult for his powers, I would like for Wesker to be wearing a black short dress with very highheels. Meanwhile I'll be LAUGHING MY ASS OFF when it's out._

_Hope that may turn out good._

Everyone Else (Except for Wesker): -Burst out Laughing-

Silent Knight: HA! SHE'S DOESN'T WANT ME TO SCREW MYSELF AFTER ALL!

Leon and Chris: Awww... -Cross Their Arms Angrily-

Sheva: Uh...ew. Get your mind out of the gutter, please.

Ava: There's a _lot_ you need to learn. Chris and Leon here are forever stuck down there. They're like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, you could say. You'll to get used to it.

***Sheva sighs, but nods***

Claire: -Excited- Meep! Yes! Finally! Must. tell. Rebecca! -Runs Over to Sleeping Rebecca- Hey, Rebecca, wake up! We get to have a pillow fight with Wesker and there's nothing he can do about it! Best. dare. _ever_.

Rebecca: Hn? What? ...A DARE? REALLY? AFTER _SO LONG_? AND WE GET TO BEAT UP WESKER? YAY!

Wesker: -Grumbles- This is the stupidest dare ever.

Chris: -Scoffs- Says you! We get to see Claire and Rebecca pillow fight!

Leon: Uh...dude...Claire. Your SISTER.

Chris: So, what - WAIT, WHAT? CLAIRE? PILLOW FIGHT? REBECCA THE SLUT? WESKER THE...uh, weirdo? -Freaks Out- AHHHH! -Runs Off-

Silent Knight: I was wondering when he'd realize.

***Everyone else nod, agreeing with her***

Billy: Um...back to the dare?

Everyone Else: Right! -Turn to Look At Wesker-

Wesker: NO! NO NO NO NO! DON'T MAKE ME USE MY POWERS!

Silent Knight: Hello...? Don't make me use MY powers, bub!

***Leon does the z-snap, making everyone look at him weirdly***

Leon: What?

***Silence***

Leon: ...what?

Jill: -Sighs- Nothing, Leon. Nothing at all.

Silent Knight: Now...back to the dare! LET IT...BEGIN!

* * *

***Wesker, clad in short, black dress and high heels, falls from the sky and lands in the dark room with a thud***

***Funky music starts playing when the lights turn on, and Wesker finds himself in a wrestling ring***

Audience (Meaning the rest of the people not included in the dare): -Cheer- WHOO!

Leon: LOOKIN' GOOD, WESKER! -Cracks Up- I never thought I'd ever say that sentence in my life, but here I am, saying it. -Laughs Again-

***Claire and Rebecca make their entrance into the ring, striking random "buff man" poses***

Audience: CLAI-IRE! REBE-CCA! CLAI-IRE! REBE-CCA!

Silent Knight: -Walks In- Alright folks. Let's get this show on the road, shall we?

Claire: BOO. YEA.

Rebecca: -Nods Happily- Yes yes YES!

***Yours truly takes out from an awesome-looking briefcase three...PILLOWS***

Silent Knight: DUN DUN DUN!

Wesker: -Tries to Get Up, But Trips Over Heels- Oof!

***Everyone laughs, pointing at him as they do so***

Wesker: -Grumbles- _Shut up_!

Silent Knight: -Snorts- Anyway...here you are, Claire. And here you go, Rebecca. Uh...do you want me to come over and give yours to you, Wesker?

Wesker: ...yes please.

***Yours truly walks over and bends down - Leon wolf-whistling - to give the pillow to him, then runs up into the bleachers with audience to watch, but not before glaring at Leon***

Leon: What?

***Silence***

Leon: ...what?

Silent Knight: Nothing Leon, nothing at all.

Leon: Oh - OKAY! -Turns to Watch the Three In The Ring-

***Bell sounds, commencing the pillow fight***

Wesker: Look, this isn't fair. I mean,_ one _against _three_. Come on!

Claire: Just like it wasn't fair when you had your powers and we didn't have any so we couldn't win over you...or so you say.

Wesker: Yeah. Exactly.

Rebecca: Yeah, well, TOO BAD! -Hits Him with Pillow- ENOUGH TALKING! LET'S FIGHT!

* * *

***Silent Knight is seen in front of camera, mic in hand with a serious look on her face. She's wearing the whole reporter get-up***

Silent Knight: Silent Knight - a.k.a. Maria - here at Resident Evil ring, watching as Wesker mercilessly gets pounded with pillows. It's a grotesque scene, so before we show it to you, I advise that you please remove all children away from the camera. This could get uglier than it already is.

***Camera turns towards the ring, Wesker curled up on the ground with Claire and Rebecca beating him up with pillows, laughing. He's bleeding from the nose and lip***

Silent Knight: As you can see, it seems like Wesker is finally giving up.

Wesker: OKAY! OKAY! I GIVE! I GIVE! PLEASE! LEAVE ME BE! LEAVE ME ALONE! ...I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!

Claire and Rebecca: NEVER! -Continue Hitting Him with Pillows-

***Referees show up and peel Claire and Rebecca away from Wesker's crumpled body***

***Camera returns to Yours truly and she is seen with Leon standing next to her, who is making goofy faces at the camera***

Silent Knight: Now, we will talk with one of the audience members, Leon Scott Kennedy. Leon - can you tell us what went wrong in this pillow fight match?

Leon: Simple. Wesker and his...DRESS...and his...HEELS. -Shivers-

Silent Knight: -Nods Thoughtfully- Anything else?

Leon: Well, when he was pillow-fighting with them, he...well...he kind of...uhm, FLASHED the audience. We got a sneak peek of what was...under...the...dress. -Swallows-

Silent Knight: But don't you like Wesker's sexiness?

Leon: Dude, no. Wesker is just...no. Just..._no_. Anyway; we - the audience - got momentarily blinded...and, something like that? It...it changes you.

***Silent Knight nods, sad look on her face as she pats Leon on the shoulder when he starts crying***

Leon: I WISH I HAD MY INNOCENCE BACK! ...uh, not my virginity...my innocence of not knowing how Wesker looked in a short dress. And let me tell you - that dress was _mega _short. -Brightens Up Instantly- But it was sort of fun to watch him get his ass kicked by girls, though.

Silent Knight: I see, I see. Thank you for your -

Steve: Yo Silent Knight, I'm happy for you, Imma let you finish, but -

***Silent Knight pushes Steve away from camera's angle by putting her hand on his face and shoving him, causing him to crash and fall nearby. All the while smiling at the camera***

Silent Knight: This is reporter Silent Knight - a.k.a Maria - signing off.

* * *

Silent Knight: Alrighty roo! Onto the next dare, people!

Steve: -Pouts- Where's your smexy reporter get-up?

Silent Knight: Screw you, Steve. And don't say smexy. Ever. In your life. For the rest of eternity. Anyway - moving on. Next dare.

Ava: Wait...where's Wesker?

Leon: He said he was going to, "Go take off his dress and heels and wear more presentable clothing." His words, not mine.

Ashley: Of course it's his words; you'll never say anything that smart in your life, Leon.

Leon: Oh shut up! -Crosses Arms Angrily-

Silent Knight: He's going to take his dress and heels off? WITHOUT ME THERE TO WATCH? NOO! -Runs Off to Find Wesker-

***Silence***

Sheva: Should...should we...move on with the dares?

Chris: -Walks In- Yes please. So I can forget the earlier dare. Hopefully this one will be better than the one before.

Sheva: CHRIS! YOU'RE HERE! -Smiles Happily at Him-

Chris: Uh...yea. I am here. Didn't you just see me walk in, Sheva?

Jill: Back off, Sheva! He's _my_ man!

Chris: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Your man? I thought I belonged to Silent Knight.

Leon: Dude, we belong to Capcom. Duh! Silent Knight's just using us for writing stuff and...well...more writing.

***Chris ahhs, then nods***

Sheva: Shouldn't we start on the dare?

Leon: Without Silent Knight?

Jill: -Shrugs- She won't be here for a while.

Salazar: -Pops In- ALRIGHT THEN! ONTO THE DARES, PEOPLE!

***Silence***

Salazar: ...what? What?

***More silence***

Salazar: Okay, uhm...I'll just...ah, be going then. -Leaves-

Ava: So, this dare is from Vieraheart15:

_I dare Alexia to tell Wesker she loves him. I'd love to see his reaction! I always thought they'd be an interesting couple._

***Silence***

Leon: Well, let's bring in Alexia then. LET IT...BEGIN! -Is Excited-

Everyone: -Stare at Leon-

Rebecca: Uh...why are you so excited about this dare, Leon?

Leon: Well, I wanna see what happens! They're probably gonna get their _freak on_! -Giggles-

Chris: -Giggles with Him-

Sheva: Ew. That's just..._ew_.

Claire and Ashley: Tell me about it. -Both Glare at Each Other- Stop that! Me stop it? You stop it! Don't make me hurt you! Psh! _You_ hurt _me_? More like _me_ hurt_ you_! What did I say? STOP!

***Both start hitting each other angrily***

Ashley: Leon is _mine_, bitch!

Claire: No! He's_ mine_!

Leon: Ladies, ladies. There's plenty of Leon to go around.

Claire and Ashley: SHUT UP, LEON!

Leon: -Backs Away- Okay.

Steve: I say we forget about them and just bring Alexia in. _ALEXIA! ALEXIA!_

***Alexia steps in, looking pissed***

Alexia: What? What is it? Can't I get some peace and quiet in this dump?

Jill: We got a dare for you.

Alexia: -Turns Happy- What? A dare? Really? Really? Let me see, let me see! -Snatches List from Ava-

***After reading the dare, she makes a face***

Alexia: Tell Wesker that I love him? Ew!_ No!_ -Tosses list Back to Ava- Take it back! I don't _wanna_ do this stupid dare! NEVER!

Wesker: -Runs In- I managed to escape Silent Knight! ...and get out the stupid dress and heels.

***Sheva pushes Alexia towards Wesker, causing her to bump into him***

Wesker and Alexia: What the hell?

Sheva: What? I didn't do anything...

Alexia: -Sarcastic- Yea. Right.

Wesker: Whatever. Anyway - what's the next dare?

Everyone Else: -Grin at Alexia-

***Alexia glares at them angrily, then looks away from them***

Wesker: Well...what's the dare, people. We don't have all day, you know. So go ahead and spit it out already!

Alexia: -Sighs- WeskerIloveyou.

Wesker: You WHAT?

Alexia: Shut up. I'm not gonna say it again.

***She's about to walk off when lovey dovey music starts playing and Wesker grabs her, pulls her to him and kisses her***

Audience: OOOOH!

***Alexia struggles at first, but then kisses them back***

Leon: -Wipes a Tear Away- This is...this is actually...beautiful. _Chris, hold me!_

Chris: Dude, I don't hold dudes. Stay away from me.

Leon: Okay. _Sheva! Hold me!_

Sheva: I only want to hold Chris, Leon.

Leon: Fine! _ASHLEY, HOLD ME!_

Ashley: -Giggles- Okay! Come here!

Leon: Ah...on second thought. Forget it. I'll just hold myself. -Pauses- Whoa. That sounds dirty! -Starts Laughing-

Everyone Else (Except for Wesker, Chris and Alexia): Idiot.

***Wesker and Alexia are still making out, and everyone is getting antsy***

Rebecca: Uh...what now? Do we say goodbye to everyone watching/reading/reviewing/whatever?

Sheva: ...I guess so.

Billy: Well let's do it quick. I think Wesker's starting to undress Alexia. And I wanna be out of here as soon as possible before that happens.

Claire: Remember guys: review and keep daring. We'll try our best to deliver and keep on have you laughing. -Winks-

Everyone (Except for Wesker and Alexia): Silent Knight over and out!


End file.
